


Satisfaction

by catsaremyboyfriend



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, joker dies like the bitch he is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just played arkham knight and it reminded me how much i fucking hate the joker in the arkham games honestly fuck him i wish i couldve made the death scene longer and i shouldve made jason shit on joker's chest anyway enjoy the suggestion of jason/steph strap-on fun in the end</p></blockquote>





	Satisfaction

It’s Jason who pulls the trigger. Jason who kills the Joker, empties a clip into his hideous grinning face. It’s a mashed pulp when he’s done, bits of bone and brain matter. 

Jason’s seen worse. Hell, he’s had worse done to him. He brushes his fingers across the autopsy scar on his chest, thinking, then empties another clip into Jokers chest, watching the body jerk before spitting on it.  
Finally, without Bruce to stop him, Jason’s done what he came back to life to do. He does it for himself. For Barbara, and for what’s left of Harleen Quinzel. He sets Joker’s body on fire; in this line of work it can’t hurt to be too careful.

Lighting a cigarette off the flames, Jason watches the Joker crumble into ash. His teeth, fittingly, are the last to burn. Jason has nightmares about those teeth. He finishes his cigarette as the embers cool, spits on the ashes again, and leaves when he hears sirens.  
+  
He gets home after avoiding one of the Bat Pack (Bluebird, he thinks; there’s so many of them by now it’s hard to tell.) He wants to tell her that working with the Bat leads to misery, but who the fuck is he to talk? 

He had breakfast at Wayne Manor just a week ago after carefully checking that Bruce was away. Alfred lets him in through the servant’s entrance, or he breaks in. He had a spinach omelet with Dick at the small table in the secondary kitchen, eventually coaxing Alfred to sit with them. It was like old times. So Jason works with the Bat, too, but he figures he’s already died. It can’t get worse.  
+  
When he gets home there’s a light on in the kitchen, a trail of lights leading to the bedroom. She hates the dark, and Jason grins to himself; Stephanie is home. She’s reading when he steps into their room, exclaiming, “There’s my girl!”

Wearing one of his best dress shirts, hair curling over the collar, she’s the best fucking thing he’s ever seen. Steph’s smiling, flipping through the pages of her magazine. “Hey there, handsome.” 

Sun is filtering through the window, tiny rays of light gleaming off her freshly painted nails. They’re mostly nocturnal by now, hazards of the job. Jason takes a lot of vitamin D, keeps him healthy. Or, well, he drinks himself to sleep more often than not. He tries.

Steph waves for him to come closer, so he crawls into bed with her, boots still on. She’s warm, shivers when his chilly jacket brushes her bare skin. So of course he slides his icy hands up her shirt. She yelps. “Jay! Cold!”

“Cold hands, cold heart, baby.”

“Sure,” she says against his mouth, getting into it. 

“How do you want me?” he asks, pushing his hips into hers, always a little desperate for touch.

“On your hands and knees.”

“You gonna fuck me in the ass, baby?” 

She groans, but she’s reaching for the slick they keep in the bedside drawer. “You’re so vulgar, jeez.” 

She rolls him to his stomach, easy; he’s always liked how strong she is. “You like it.”

She nods as she takes off his boots, asking, “So, what’d you do today?” He shifts when she slides her hands up his legs, grabby.

“Nothing really.” She’ll find out later, when Jason decides to tell. Or when Harley Quinn realizes Joker is gone. It doesn’t matter. Joker is gone for good.

“Alright, babe.” She kisses the back of his neck and continues.

**Author's Note:**

> i just played arkham knight and it reminded me how much i fucking hate the joker in the arkham games honestly fuck him i wish i couldve made the death scene longer and i shouldve made jason shit on joker's chest anyway enjoy the suggestion of jason/steph strap-on fun in the end


End file.
